Games of Death
by maltararox21
Summary: An extremely wealthy, psychotic, genius, Hunger Games obsessed serial killer creates an actual arena and gets a group of five people to fight. Now it's Mal, Natara, Amy, Ken, and Kai's turn. Will they fall for his tricks or overcome his obstacles?
1. Chapter 1: The Tributes

**Hey everyone! So I am like the biggest fan of The Hunger Games like in my school, no joke. My nickname is seriously "The Hunger Games Junkie". I know there's a one-shot about it already, but this is completely different and it's gonna be a story, not a one-shot! I was also thinking of doing a fic based on Charlie Saint Cloud (Awesome movie) and maybe Matched, the book. I also want to write one dedicated all to Kemy. Happy Kemy things like a wedding, children, and fluffy stuff, but if someone really wants to do that, they can. I wanna write one about Kai as well, because I am his long lost twin. My nickname nat157s gave me. Mozzi-girl also suggested Queen of Kai awesomeness or Kai-tie, because my name is Katie. Hehe. So if you want anything included tell me! And the plot may seem a bit unrealistic, but as my twin says, it's fanfiction! So anyway, here's chapter one!**

* * *

** You are now Quincy Barrick**

You look satisfactorily at the fresh, new arena you have created. It is simply wonderful. Temperatures, weather-changes, violent creatures, and scarce food sources were all set into play. You computer can easily enter any of these and many more disasters at the press of a button. You smile approvingly to yourself and get up from your chair and walk out of your ginormous laboratory.

You head to your massive safe room under your house and see stacks ans stacks of cash that seem to go on forever. Probably billion or trillions even were sitting right in this basement that goes on and on for what looks like eternity. You feel a sly grin tug at your lips and you go back upstairs to your closet where a large bulletin board sits. You look at all the people killed by loved ones in your arena, and all the victors living in luxury in your top three floors of your house. People living in fortune: Max Lester, Josh Beck, Olivia Leary, Ryan Sanders, Hollie Jones, Dahlia Nelson.

Them and twenty-five other dead people they cared very deeply about are missing. You look to the other side of your bulletin board, the next people to come participate in The Hunger Games are going to be your best batch yet. Mal Fallon, Natara Williams, Ken Greene, Amy Chen, Kai Kalaba.

**You are now Natara Williams**

You wake up in a cold dark room next to Mal, Amy, and Kai. The last thing you can remember is walking into your apartment and seeing a masked man waiting for you.

_"Hello, Natara. Do you know how much you resemble Katniss Everdeen? How much you are Katniss Everdeen? Or how your friend Amy is Rue? And how Mal is Peeta? How Ken is Thresh? How Kai is Marvel? Do you know that you are the ideal contestant?"  
_

Then I felt a sharp, sudden pain in my head and something injected in my neck that made me only see darkness and only hear silence. Then I don't remember anything.

You try to talk to them, try to say something, but all that will come out is muffled screams against the duck-tape against your mouth. Amy looks at you with a panicked gaze while Kai stares blankly at the wall in front of him and Mal tries to get the rope off him.

All of a sudden, the masked man comes in with a drugged Ken Greene and does the same knot, tyng him to the chair tightly, his legs tied together and duck-tape practically plastered to his mouth. As Ken starts to wake up, the masked man starts to speak.

"Welcome to the seventh Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor. In this series of the Games, the world will be watching, at least the station will. I hacked into the computers, and when the Games begin, they will be forced to watch it, as they cannot turn it off. There will be one victor at the end who will live in luxury in this mansion. There will be no escaping. I have set this up with extreme obstacles and scarce food sources. The air is filed with a gas that makes you want to kill. As soon as you enter, you will forget how much you care for the people in the arena with you, and you will like nothing more than to kill them. Let the seventh Hunger Games begin!"

When the masked man presses a button, we become untied, the chairs roll back, and the duck-tape seems to disappear. It is all replaced with clear tubes that contain a platform raising us up through the now non-existent ceiling. Then the countdown begins.

_TEN_

_NINE  
_

_EIGHT  
_

_SEVEN  
_

_SIX  
_

_FIVE  
_

_FOUR  
_

_THREE  
_

_TWO  
_

_ONE!_

* * *

**Review for me? You guys are the bomb, sorry it's so short, when the games start it will be long. This was more of an intro so you're not completely clueless! Requests for the games? -Kalaba Twin (hee!) :D**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2: We're All In This Together

**Hey guys OMG I'm SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO sorry about not updating! Planning Hunger Games is more difficult than you would think! I want the arena to be somewhat original. I've got some tricks up my sleeve. Hehehehe. Anyway! There has been so many amazing stories on here! They're all fantabulous! Love all of them, CoD writers are so amazing! I also got NINE REVIEWS ON ONE CHAPTER! I know I sound stu[pid because that's an average for some EXCELLENT writers, but not for me! So I have to say a HUGE Thank you!****  
**

_**Review Replies:  
**_

_**Katlana Child: First off, I have to say, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! You're like one of my idols on this, so it's such an honor to get a review from you! Hunger Games is epic, you're 100% correct! You know the author of Matched? That is like MEGA cool! That is so awesome! Tell her I said hi!:D I know right, I shivered when I wrote the countdown. Thank you so much! -Katie  
**_

_**The Sarcastic Polar Bear: I would definitely recommend it! Thanks! Hehe, I love people who are a lot like Kai. Thanks again! I'm not gonna change my penname. It confuses me. But I love it as a nickname!:D -Katie  
**_

_**Diamondsintheroughhh: Thanks! Same here! That is one EPIC dream! I have A BUNCH of dreams like that. A lot. PM for some laughs :) -Katie  
**_

_**Just a Beatles Girl (Kelsey): Thanks! You're a wonderful author, so coming from you it means a lot! Oh! That's the one I talked about in my intro! Yeah I read that and LOVED it. I'll have to review! Thanks again! -Katie  
**_

_**Oryt: You'll just have to see! But trust me with this one, okay? Thanks, I LOVE it too! -Katie  
**_

_**mozzi-girl (Molly): Hehe, I thought you would. Thanks, OMG thank you! Here's your update. LYLAS, Katie  
**_

_**KoKoKookieKream (Val): Hehe, we're all freaky obsessed with it, it's awesome! I am definitely doing that! I already decided my ending because of your suggestion. I should've done that! And LOL don't worry about it! Thanks, Maltara Ninja! LYLAS, Katie  
**_

_**But I Have Promises To Keep: Such an honor to get a review from you! Hehe Thanks, means a lot! -Katie  
**_

**_Composition Mills (Sophie or "Mills"): Thanks! Thank you, I tried to be creative. I heard something about that. I'll have to give it a try, I trust your judgement! I see, okay, I might read it! Thanks, here it is! I would recommend the Hunger Games. Seriously, Mills, awesome book!_  
**

**That took longer than you think it would:)! Anyway, on with Chapter Two!**

* * *

**_You Are Now Natara_ _Willliams_ **

You quickly see what the man means. All of a sudden, you feel the urge to kill. Anyone, anything, everyone, everything. It doesn't matter how much you care for them. But you're still you. You're still Natara Williams. And you know you care about these people. So you run. You run off into the woods. Getting scratched by unknown plants, tripping on giant roots, and always looking back to see if they are following you. You run and run, your legs keep moving involuntarily, fatigue quickly growing in. You keep running, glancing at the ground to make sure you're not stepping on anything fatally poisonous.

You breathing gets more and more uneven. Your chest hurts and you need water more than anything else. Then it hits you. You just left them there. Kai, Amy, Ken, and Mal. You left them, a blood-hungry version of them, by themselves in an open field. They could all be _dead_ right now. You could've done something, or thought about how to stop the side of effects of desiring to kill in this mysterious drug. But you didn't do anything. They probably are dead.

You get up and grab your hair furiously. You tug as hard as you can, despite the awful pain to your scalp. You scratch you r head roughly and start slapping and hitting it uncontrollably.

You dig your feet into the ground and step back, your eyes wide in horror. You trip over a root to a giant tree and fall backwards down a hill that seems like it will never end. You just stepped in _poison ivy_. Who knows how fatal that can be? How fatal he _programmed_ it to be? You kick a tree as hard as you can and instantly regret it when you hear a crack from a little bit above your ankle. You slump down on the ground and curse yourself when a little rabbit starts hopping and you realize something. There's no urge. There's no urge to make it's blood spill, or stab it several times. There's an urge to hold it, make it feel safe, and okay. To protect it from the cruel world we live in, but show it it's not such a bad place after all. That can only mean one thing- you're you again. And there's only one explanation...the poison ivy.

You crawl back as fast you can, but what's the point? Now that you lost them, how are you supposed to find them again? The throbbing pain in your leg makes it no better. The fact that you need water makes it no better. The fact that you have no one with you makes it no better. The fact that Mal isn't by your side makes it no better.

You keep crawling, your leg feeling awful. You search desperately for a water source, a food source, or something. But find nothing. There's no beautiful sound of a fresh, running stream. But there is a sound. A sound of terror, a sound of fear, a sound of pain. A scream of horror. And it sounds familiar.

* * *

You search frantically for some poison ivy. You spot some and head off in the direction you heard the scream from. You stand up and support yourself on the trees and find that you're moving much faster. You get there more quickly then expected and gasp in terror at the scene.

Denni Fallon sits huddled against a tree, cowering in fear, tears streaming down her face. Kai stands above a her, a homemade dagger in his fist. He has it straight above her. Mal charges at him, ready to tackle, so you leap forward and try to get the poison ivy rubbed against his leg, but you're not fast enough. Instead of Denni's blood spilling, a stream appears a few feet behind her, filled with fish and plants, and fruit appears on about five trees. You land on your leg and the pain is unbearable, but you drag yourself forward and quickly get the ivy on Mal's arm and Kai's foot.

They lean back, their eyes wide, and look at each other. The figure of the fake Denni has disappeared and Mal looks at me.

"What happened?" He looks around in confusion and I take a deep breath before starting the long story.

"Right now, we are in an arena filled with puzzles and obstacles and other dangerous and deadly things. There's a gas in the air that makes us want to kill. But this so-called "poison ivy" somehow makes the urge stop. I'm pretty sure I broke my leg. I was crawling trying to find you guys when I heard a scream. Kai was trying to kill Denni. Not the real Denni, and it wasn't his fault. He was on a drug. Right now, we're all off the drug, and we need to find Amy and Ken. Before they find themselves."

"Mal...I didn't know...I'm really, really, really sorry...I would _never_ do that...I didn't-" Kai stutters, a look of horror on his face and I can see tears forming in his eyes. I pull him into a friendly hug, I don't know why, and I smiled at him.

"Kai, it's not your fault. You didn't know."

Mal clears his throat, "Yeah, Kai, don't worry about it. It's fine. Just..don't do it again," He looks around, "Let's move."

Before I can tell him I should stay here, he swoops me up bridal-style and looks into my eyes, "You okay?" He strokes my leg gently.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

Kai sticks behind, looking around and biting his nails every so often.

We all search the forest thoroughly and there's no sight of them anywhere. Kai makes daggers out of sticks we pick up on the way and I can hear the faint sound of him singing and humming "Set Fire To The Rain".

"Set fire to the bread! As my mother slaps my head. And I heard Katniss scream cause she wanted me...well that and the bread...and the bread."

I roll my eyes and Mal glares at him as the sun starts to go down.

"Mal, we have to go back. We need water, we're going to get dehydrated. We're all hungry and cold and if we make a fire it's possible they'll find us. We have a good walk back. It's going to be dark. And I can already feel the drastic temperature change." He looks and nods.

"Yeah, we better go back, Mal. I'm freezing. Is it my turn to get carried yet?" Kai stands shoulder to shoulder to Mal and he shrugs him off.

"Natara has a broken leg, Kai. Now please, if you will, _shut the hell up_."

We were right. Soon it became freezing and I tightly grasped Mal's neck and he holds me closer to him. Kai has shoved himself against us and we don't push him off.

Mal started running after what seemed like an eternity we got back to our food-water place. Mal places me gently next to the stream and I start drinking the water when I realized how warm it was I drank more more, after placing my hands and my foot in it. We started eating food, practically stuffing our faces until we all sat back, actually full.

The temperature suddenly rose drastically, the sun came up, and the water turned cold. Kai, Mal, and I glance at each other.

"Can we please go to sleep anyway," Kai asks and then glances at me, "Mal and I don't get carried around everywhere."

I look at the ground, my hair covering my face, when Kai taps my shoulder.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry, okay, I'm just really tired. You probably are too," He looks down at the ground, his hair covering his face.

"It's okay. Yeah, Kai, we're all tired. Do you want to take a nap Mal?" I ask.

He nods and lays down, patting the ground next to him. I climb over and he pulls me into his chest, his hand around my waist. I snuggle into his body, loving his firm grip. Kai wolf-whistles.

"Kai..._shut up_." Mal grunts.

All of a sudden, I feel Kai's back slightly touching mine. Mal glances at it, but then shakes the thought away as he tucks my head under his chin and I cuddle up against his chest.

When we hear Kai snore slightly, we don't do anything. Because whether we like it or not, we're all in this together.


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares

Hey guys! I know its been WAY to long since I updated this! Homework is literally eating me alive. No joke. Anyway, things are going pretty good for me! Other than the homework of course. Let me just say one thing about the on demand...no words can even begin to describe the pure perfection of that episode. It was one of the most epic 20 minutes of my life. Literally. I hope all is going well for everyone! You're all amazing. Now for some review replies that will most likely take me more than an hour:

Katlana Child: Even though we know each other a lot better now, you're still a major idol! Shelbeast...I am SO calling you that. :D Thanks! I'm a big fan! :)

OMG THANK YOU! Love Suzy CollColl. Don't ask...just stay amused. ;) On the last chapter I got ten reviews! Hehe thanks! Sorry for the wait!

You rock, Shelby! One last THANK YOU for the Shelbeast. I love that.

~•~

Things In Ink: THANK YOU! I have something epic planned for that..don't worry! I love that song too! :D Thanks again and Thanks again again! That means so much!

~•~

kokokookiekream: THANK YOU VALVAL! :'D

Oh Val, you have no idea how much I love you! Here's your update so sorry for the wait!:(

I want to marry a cop too! You'll be my maid of honor! :) lol

And honestly, Val, do you honestly have to ask if there will be Maltara? I'm Kalaba Ninja! I have some tricks up my sleeve...;)

LYLAS! xx

~•~

mozzi-girl: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Molly, you are too amazing for words. Seriously, girl, I LOVE YOU! You're the best, MoMo! That is too funny! That happens to me A LOT! Love your word too! Molly, you're brilliant! I just love you girl, I really do. Not to be creepy. Marry me? I'm so kidding. That was creepy. I'm sorry. lol

LYLASxx

~•~

MaltaraFluff647: That's what I was aiming for! MALTARA FOR THE WIN! I love it too! Molly is totally brill!

THANK YOU!

LYLAS xx

~•~

AliceBaskerville16: AWW thank you! That means so much...even if you don't like the Hunger Games. Kidding! Lol

Thanks again!

~•~

Jupal: I did try to make the prologue interesting and effective at the same time!

I've had many people recommend BR, so I'll definitely give it a try! Thank! :)

No problem! It happens to the best of us! :)

THANKS! And no, I didn't make the lyrics up. Otherwise I would be a genius...:(

Thank you for reviewing!

~•~

adritaco25: Yay! Hunger Games FTW! Thank you so much! That means a lot! :')

~•~

MusicalMajesty: Welcome to the fandom, it's really late, but still!:) THANK YOU! That means so much to me! Don't worry, you're an amazing reviewer!:)

~•~

Tara45: AWWW thanks so much! Here's your update! :)

~•~

You Are Now Mal Fallon

You sit with Natara at the beach, the sunshine gleaming off her skin. You look at yourself and realize you're in your bathing suit, showing off your rock-hard six pack. You glance at Natara, who's in a bikini, and try your hardest not to stare at her beautiful curves and long, tan legs. You look at random places out at the ocean, peeking at Natara every so often, who's bathing in the hot sun.

You clear your throat and she glances at you, a smile appearing on her face, "What? Is something wrong?"

"No, uh, I'm just gonna...take a dip...ya know...in the, um, water." You quickly, yet reluctantly, start to get up when Natara stops you.

"Do you have to go?" She scoots closer to you and puts her elbows gently on your chest, resting her head on her fists.

You look at what she's doing and smile, shaking your head. You take her elbows in your hands and put them back in the sand, and she frowns for a split second, then pulls you from the ground and holds you close to her. You hug her tighter and when she rests her head on your chest you decide to enjoy yourself and savor her when you have her.

"I love you." She murmers into your neck. You jump back a little and she gives you a confused look. You quickly recover and take her hands in yours, gazing into her beautiful eyes.

"I love you too, Natara. More than anything. I really, really love you, Nat," It feels amazing to just get that off your chest. To say the words you've been wanting to say since the moment you laid eyes on her. You just needed to tell her. She deserved to know.

"Please let me make you happy, Nat. Let me hold you all night, and kiss you whenever you want, and wipe away your tears, let me tell you I love you all the time, and remind you that you're beautiful, and let me make you smile, and keep you safe, and be your-"

She puts her finger to your lips and kisses you softly. And you kiss her. And you kiss her again. And again. And bring her body tight to yours and then you kiss her. And you kiss her again. And you kiss her cheek. And her forehead. And her other cheek. And her chin. And her nose. And her lips again. And again. And you pull away. And you smile and she smiles back. And you take her face in your hands and you keep kissing her. And you kiss her neck and she giggles. And you kiss her shoulders and your lips run back up her neck and up to her lips. You kiss her one last time and hold her right against you.

"I love you. I really love you." you say to her.

You hold her in your arms, rubbing her back and rocking back and forth.

"Help me, Mal. Please don't let me go. Please let me stay with you. I love you."

"Natara, I'll never let you go. I promise. You-" You're cut off by Natara fading away, into the air, in your arms.

"No, Natara, wait! What's happening?! What do I do?! Natara! No, please Natara, don't leave. Just try to stay with me. Just try, please Nat. Please." You're begging now as her skin becomes totally clear and you can see right through her. Then you can't feel her anymore. And then, she's gone. Forever

You Are Now Natara William

You sit in the corner of your bedroom that you started sharing with Oscar. You groggily open your eyes as the feeling of being drugged wears off. Your eyes widen as you realize your hands are tied together behind a chair, your legs are binded together and duck tape is over your mouth. You try to scream but it's to muffled. It's hurts your lips.

Oscar would never do this. You know he wouldn't. He's in love with you. Right? Yes, what are you thinking, how could you even accuse him of that? How can you not trust him, how could the thought even come to your mind?

All your questions are answered when Oscar comes in with a knife holding it up to your throat. You try to beg and plead for your life and persuad him not to do it, but it's impossible. Without hesistation, he plunges the knife into your chest. You let out a muffled cry of pain as your vision starts to blur. You close your eyes as you here someone fall to the ground. The crack of a nose makes you cringe, then the noise of the jaw breaking and Oscar's beg for someone to stop. Someone gets pinned against a wall and you hear that voice you fell in love with. It's different than you ever heard it before. There's no words to even describe the anger in his voice, the betrayal, and the hurt that's overcome him.

"You bastard! You devilish demon from hell! How could you do this?! How could you, Oscar?! I swear to God, I'll kill you. You are going to wish you never existed after you're done with me. I am going to make sure you never see the light if day ever again. And I am never letting you anywhere near her again. You're done, you sick son of a bitch. Done."

I hear one last crack before warm, rugged hands land on my wound and I get lifted into a body.

"Come on, Nat, stay with me. I know you can do it. Just please stay. I love you, Natara. I love you. Just please remember that. I lov-"

Mal's interrupted by a gunshot. He falls to the ground and you feel tears welling in your eyes.

"I love you too." You whisper before darkness swallows you.

You Are Now Mal Fallon

You sit up abruptly, your face covered in sweat as you remember your dream/nightmare. You look down and see Natara rolling around, clawing at the air, and whimpering. You quickly grab her and hold her close to you. You stroke her messy hair and you bury your head in her shoulder.

She pushes you away gently and looks you in the eye.

"Mal? Mal!" She throws her arms around you and you hold her tight again.

"You-you-y-you died, Mal. And then I died. And it was Oscar, Mal. It-"

You put a finger to her lips and hug her again. You pull her tight against you.

"It's okay. I'm here. Nothing's going to happen to you. I'll protect you. I'll keep you safe. I won't let anything happen to you. Ever."

She just nods and does her best to crawl over to our food. "We-we need to find Amy and Ken. We need to eat. And then we have-where's Kai?!"

You look around and there's no sign of the little geek. "Jesus Christ!"

Natara starts panicking, "Mal, anything could have happened to him! He'll get eaten alive out there!"

You pick up Natara again and we aimlessly head off to find Kai.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Natara asks you and you shake your head

"I don't know, Natara, once we find everyone, we'll figure something out. Everything will be fine." You look at her reassuringly.

"I ju-" She's cut off by a high pitch scream.

"Amy!" Natara shrieks.

You run off into the direction of the piercing sound.

And when Amy yells, "KEN!" You run even faster.


End file.
